Walk the Ride
by Donna Lynn
Summary: It's been five years since Agents Sands had his eyesight taken. After five years he decides to do something different with his life, to make a difference. What has he been up to? ::ALL OF STORY ON MY LIVEJOURNAL::
1. Trouble in New Mexico

****

Walk the Ride  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Content Warning: Language, violence and sexual content.  
Summary: It's been five years since Agents Sands had his eyesight taken. After five years he decides to do something different with his life, to make a difference. What has he been up to?  
Author's Note: This story is set after/post "Once Upon A Time In Mexico". Agent Sands has no eyes just like the end of the movie, but we never really see what happens to him. This is my take on what happen to the infamous Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands. Plus, I realize in the story I have his name the other way around "Jeffrey Sheldon Sands" but that was just my way of having something different.  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Once Upon A Time In Mexico"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

__

"I look up to the, little bird that glides across the sky...  
...it sings the clearest melody it makes me want to cry...  
...it makes me want to sit right down and cry cry cry, yeah...

...I walk along the, city street so dark, with rage and fear...  
...and I, I wish that I could, be that bird and fly, away from here...  
...I wish I had the wings to fly away from here, yeah...

...but my my I feel so low...  
...my my where do I go...  
...my my what do I know...  
...my my we reap what we sow...  
...they always said that you knew best but, this little bird's fallen out of that nest now...  
...I've got a feeling that it might have been blessed so I've just go to put these wings to test......"

Lynn sat in the passenger seat of her best friends Ford Explorer with her feet propped up on the dashboard, the windows down and her cowboy hat dipped over her eyes. She tapped her right foot to the beat of the music as it blasted from the speakers.

She and her friend Vickie were traveling south from Las Vegas, Nevada to New Mexico. Nowhere in particular, just away, just like the song said. They were both in need of a vacation and figured it would be neat to see what New Mexico was like. There wasn't much so far, just desert with patches of dried out grass and some tumbleweed.

Lynn was brought out of her thoughts when the music was turned down. "Hey! Don't fuck with the radio you're driving!" she said a little annoyed.

Vickie rolled her eyes, "ooh, God forbid I take my eyes off this busy traffic, I might rear end somebody."

Lynn sat back in her original position and gave Vickie the finger.

"Later, " Vickie joked back.

Lynn just smiled from under her hat. "So why did you want my undivided attention?"

"There's a service station up the road, you want to pump the gas while I get us something to eat and drink?" Vickie asked.

"Hell yeah, get me a Pepsi and some peanuts, " Lynn reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollars and handed it to Vickie. "It's your turn to pay for the gas sweetheart."

"Don't remind me, " Vickie mumbled. She loved her Explorer but it was eating her up in gas.

A few moments of silence passed when Lynn spoke, "There it is."

Vickie saw the service station about a mile down the road and sighed. She was ready for a break from driving. "It may be my turn to pay but it's your turn to drive, " she reminded Lynn with a smile.

Lynn just shrugged as they pulled into the station. They pulled up to a pump and parked.

"Don't forget my peanuts, " Lynn reminded pointing at her.

"I won't forget your damn peanuts, " Vickie complained as she made her way inside the store.

Lynn walked around the car took off the gas cap and put the pump in and started to fuel the gas monster. She leaned against the car and looked around. It was your usual New Mexico gas station. It looked like one of those places you see in the movies where no one ever comes by, it looked deserted pretty much. There were a few motorcycles parked in front and an old black F150 was being worked on. Someone was sitting in the back of the truck but she couldn't see them to good.

Vickie walked into the store and looked around. It was hotter than hell in the place. 'Must not have an air conditioner' she thought. She noticed a few biker looking guys in the corner and made her way to the back towards the drinks. She could feel their eyes on her back, or more precise, her ass. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them gawking at her. She looked away and rolled her eyes. She reached the drinks and took a few Pepsi's and mountain dews down.

"Is there something we can help you with ma'am?"

Vickie dropped the drinks and turned with a gasp.

"Easy there darlin' I didn't mean to scare you, " the man grinned.

"It's okay, " she smiled briefly and bent down to recover her drinks.

The two men surrounded her and she stood holding the drinks tightly. "Is there something I can help you with boys?" she asked trying to hide the rising fear.

"You're not from around here are you?" the man in front of her asked.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Just passing through." She figured if she just answered their questions without any trouble they would simply let her pass.

"Why don't you stay awhile...we don't get much company out in these parts, " the man behind her said.

She shook her head lightly, "No thanks." She tried to side step the man in front of her but he moved to block her path. "Excuse me."

"You can't leave, " he said pulling a knife out of his pocket.

Vickie looked down at the knife and couldn't help the shiver of fear that passed through her body.

Outside, Lynn had finished pumping and was sitting on the hood of the Explorer drinking what was left of her hot Pepsi. She looked at her watch and wondered what was taking Vickie so long. 'Probably ran into some cute guy' she smiled to herself taking a swig of her drink. She looked over at the boy working on the F150. He wasn't really a boy by looks. He was well built for a small framed guy and he had cropped brown hair with very tanned skinned. 'Mexican' she thought.

She sighed and looked at her watch again, "Damn girl come on."

At that moment she heard a loud crashing and looked towards the store to see Vickie on the ground outside the busted glass door. "Vickie!" she screamed jumping from the hood.

Vickie tried to stand but couldn't before one of the men was standing over her. "Please...don't..." she breathed helplessly.

"Goodnight sweetheart, " he smiled putting the knife to her throat.

"No!" Lynn shouted as she ran towards them.

A shot rang through the air making everyone stop in their tracks and look to where it came from. Lynn held up her hands and faced them, not sure what to do. The other guy had out a gun too. Now that he was standing up in the back of the truck she could get a good look at him. He wore a black tank top, blue jeans, a cowboy hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Back away from the woman, " he said calmly.

She glanced at the man standing over Vickie and he slowly stepped away from her. Without hesitation sheI ran to her side. "Vickie!" She fell to the ground and pulled tried to move her onto her lap. She wasn't moving, at all. "Oh my God...no...no...Vickie..." she checked her pulse and couldn't find one. She covered her mouth as she tried to hold back the scream.

"Get the girl, " she heard the man in the cowboy hat say. She looked up to see the Mexican man making his way towards her.

The man with the knife took a step towards her but another shot rang through the air between them.

"I said...keep away, " he jumped out of the back of the truck and opened the passenger door.

"Come with us, " the Mexican kept his gun trained on the two bikers and held out his hand for her.

She shook her head and looked down at Vickie's lifeless body. "I can't...I can't just leave her here..."

"I'll get her, go to the truck, " the Mexican order sternly but softly at the same time.

Lynn looked down at her one more time and laid her back on the ground and stood.

"Come on darlin', " the man at the truck encouraged.

She carefully made her way over to the truck and behind the man. She watched as the Mexican picked Vickie's body up with his gun still aimed at the bikers and walk backwards to them.

"Get in, " the man she stood behind whispered.

She hopped into the truck and slid to the middle. She watched the Mexican put Vickie's body in the back of the truck and make his way to the drivers side.

"Let's go, " he told his friend as he shut the driver door and started the truck.

He maneuvered himself so he could still keep his gun aimed but also able to get into the truck and shut the door. "Let's go, " he said calmly.

Lynn closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as they sped away.

* * *

__

This is the first chapter of forty LOL! This is one story you won't have to worry about me not finishing because it's already done! If I get enough reviews proving that someone is reading then I will post a chapter or two a night, but I simply don't have the patience to upload ALL FORTY chapters in one night lol, sorry. I hope you enjoy the story and please read and review to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Change

__

Thanks so much for the review! I corrected my sloppy mistake. At first I was like 'what are they talking about?' then I went back and read it. I have no clue why I did that lol! Like I said I corrected it and here's the second chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

****

Chapter 2

Lynn slowly came too and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, the only light was from the opened windows. A cool breeze flowed through the room as she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. It was dark outside and she could hear music from the street below. She got up and walked over to stand next to the window. There was some kind of celebration going on. Music was blaring and people were dancing.

"Hungry?"

She recognized the voice. It was the man in the cowboy hat that saved her life. "Who are you?" she stared at the street below for a few seconds then turned to face him in the corner. He wasn't wearing the hat anymore but he was still wearing the sunglasses. 'Why is he wearing sunglasses at night' she wondered.

"If you want to change, your stuff's next to the bed and the shower's right over there, " he pointed to the bathroom.

She looked at her bag next to the bed and looked back at him. "Thank you, " she said quietly. She walked over to the bag and put it up on the bed. "Who are you?" she asked again curiously as she looked through her bag.

"You tell me your name I'll tell you mine, " he said with a small smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do I get the impression you already know mine?" It was more of a statement than a question.

His smile widened a little as he pulled out some papers and tobacco and started to roll himself a cigarette. "Lynn...that's such a simple name, " he said lowly.

She shrugged, "I like things simple...life is more pleasing that way."

He laughed briefly, "It's amazing what it takes to make a person realize that."

He sounded like he was speaking from experience. He finished rolling his cigarette and lit it then stood and walked to the other side of the bed and faced her.

"Well, " she said.

"Well what?" he asked.

"What's your name?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

He tilted his head, "It's probably better if you don't know sugarbutts."

"I already know your friends name, " she said automatically. _Dammit Lynn, your bluntful nature is going to get you in trouble one of these days_ she berated herself.

"Lucas..." he started. "...Lucas is not as, notorious as I am."

__

Notorious...that can't be good she thought. "What did you do with Vickie?" she asked quietly.

"Lucas took her body to the nearest police station and told them what happened, with a few differences, " he explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"I didn't see any need to include you or myself into the story, " he said as if it were a normal everyday thing. When she didn't respond he smiled lightly. "There was no need for anyone to know you were there darlin. What's done is done. If anyone asks, your friend dropped you off in the nearest town to go shopping while she went sight seeing. She was supposed to meet you back at the motel, you had not checked into yet, but she never showed, now..." he walked back to the bed and reached for the phone on the dresser. "...you call the police and report her missing, since it's been twenty four hours, and they tell you the bad news, savvy?"

She stared at him as if he were insane. "Oh my God...I can't believe this is happening..." She slumped onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. She heard him put the phone down and felt the bed stoop a little.

"Why don't you take a shower, get into some clean clothes and you can figure out what to do then, okay?" he offered.

She looked over her shoulder and seen he was sitting with his back to her. She sighed and grabbed her bag up and made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

"Believe me darlin'...it's better this way, " he whispered to an empty room.

* * *

__

This was a very hard story to write lol! It's hard to writ someone that can't see. So this was quit the challenge for me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it looks like I'm gonna have to post whenever I get at least one review. I guess not many people read "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" fics, oh well I'm still gonna post this story. Please read and review!


	3. Dinner

__

Sorry for the long wait! I've been trying to update my other stories and I honestly forgot to load the next chapter(s) up. As I said in the first chapter this story is done I've just got to load each chapter at a time. I'll try to keep up lol!

* * *

****

Chapter 3

Lynn plopped the bag on the toilet seat and turned on the hot water. _I really need a shower_ she thought. She waited until it was scolding hot before she turned the cold water on a little bit. If there was one thing she loved, it was a 'hot' shower. She turned the shower knob on and stepped back to remove her clothes.

That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing her boots. _He must've taken them off me while I was sleeping_ she rationalized. She reached down and unzipped and unbuttoned her pants letting them fall down her legs with her panties. She stepped out of them and removed her shirt throwing it behind her.

She stepped into the shower and closed the almost see-through curtain and let the hot water run down her body. She leaned her hands against the wall and leaned forward so the water fell down her back, relaxing her back muscles. She stood up strait and wiped the water from her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face. She went to reach for her shampoo and conditioner when she realized she left it in her bag. She sighed and opened the shower curtain a little and reached inside the bag and pulled out her Pert-Plus.

"Gotcha, " she sighed as she poured a little into her hands and closed the cap putting in on the edge of the tub. She rubbed it between her hands then rubbed it into her hair and almost moaned at the sensations it caused. _I enjoy showers too much_ she smiled to herself. She finished washing herself and turned off the water. She reached for the towel hanging on the curtain rod and wiped herself down and wrapped it around herself. She opened the curtain and carefully stepped out of the tub. _God knows I don't need to fall and be found unconscience...naked, by some stranger or worse, the very attractive man in the next room_ she thought.

"Stop it, " she scolded herself in a hushed whisper. She pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and put them on the sink counter. Something fell out of the bag and she picked it up. It was a picture of her and Vickie. She touched the picture with tears in her eyes. _My best friend...gone_ she thought. She brought the picture to her lips and kissed it as she closed her eyes letting a few tears fall.

"Goodbye, " she whispered and put the picture back in her bag. It wasn't the first time she'd lost someone she loved or cared about. Vickie was the last person she had left. She was lonely now. She wiped her face and reached into the bag for a pair of panties and bra and put them on.

She finished dressing and put all her belongings back into her bag. She zipped it and picked it up and reached for the door. She paused when she noticed she hadn't locked it. _Idiot_ she berated herself. She opened the door and stepped out.

The room was empty and in a way she was thankful he wasn't there. It would have felt awkward for some reason. There was a note on the table she noticed. She laid the bag on the bed and walked to the table and grabbed the note.

__

If you're hungry, you can join Lucas and I downstairs in the dinning area. Oh, and don't forget to lock the door sugar

xCowboyx

She couldn't help but briefly laugh at the name he signed with. She pulled out a chair and held the note in her hand and read it a couple more times. Her stomach disturbed her thoughts by growling very loudly at her. She looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock and was shocked to see it was ten o'clock. _Whoa, how long was I out_ she wondered. She balled the note up and threw it towards the trash can making it no problem. She thought about whether or not to take him up on his invitation and remembered she hadn't thanked either of them for saving her life. She got up and grabbed her cowboy hat and headed out the door. She locked it like he asked her too and made her way downstairs.

It was actually a very nice place. It was well kept and it smelled nice. She walked into the lobby and there were a few people sitting about, talking. She walked over to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, could you tell where the dinning area is?"

"Are you Lynn Connors?" the lady asked politely.

"Yes, " she answered awkwardly.

The lady smiled and motioned for her to follow her, "Right this way ma'am."

She followed her into a dimly lit room and wasn't surprised when she led her to her cowboy. _Where the hell did that come from_ she wondered as she came to a stop next to the table. He was still wearing those sunglasses.

"Here you are ma'am, " the lady laid out a menu for her.

"Thank you, " Lynn thanked and took a seat across from him.

"So, have a nice shower?" he asked smirking.

"Refreshing, " she said as she unfolded her menu. "What's good here?"

"I would recommend the pork but the only place you can get a good pork is in Mexico, " he said.

"I could definently use a drink, " she mumbled. She reached into her pocket and sighed, "Shit, I left my wallet up stairs."

"No worries sugar, " he replied. "I've got you covered."

She put the menu down and looked at him. "Look, I'm really grateful for all that you've done so far and I want to thank you and your friend then I'll be on my way, " she said tiredly.

"I don't think you want to leave, " he smiled lightly shaking his head.

She was taken back by the tone of his voice and what he said.

"What?" she said.

He sat up in his chair a little more, "Actually, you can't leave."

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed the back of her bottom teeth with her tongue. It was something she did when she was about to loose her temper or was already really pissed off. "I know you're not telling me I can't leave, " she said lowly trying to keep her temper from flaring.

"If you don't want to die you won't, " he said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Those men that killed your friend could be looking for you. And let me tell you sugar, they are some men you don't want to fuck with. Now, the police don't know about you being involved or even being there, but they don't either and that, is the only thing saving your life, " he explained leaning his elbows on the table.

Before she could respond a waitress approached them, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are, " he said in a tone letting me know we would discuss it another time.

* * *

__

I can't make any changes to the story it's already done and posted other places, so no suggestions on what to do next, but you can let me know what you think might happen next. Please review and let me know what you think. I originally posted this on a Johnny Depp message board and I got a lot of traffic.


	4. His Name

__

Thanks so much for the reviews they're really appreciated! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

****

Chapter 4

"Is there anything I can get you while you're waiting for your food?" the waitress asked taking our menus.

Before Lynn could speak he interrupted her, "Yes, could you brings us double shots of tequila with 'a' lemon please."

The waitress nodded her head and walked away.

"What makes you think I drink tequila?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head, "You do tonight."

"You seem to be making a lot of decisions for me lately, and I still don't even know your name, " she propped her right foot on her seat and draped her right forearm over knee. "So, you want me to call you Cowboy for the rest of our time together or are you going to tell me your name?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and tilted his head, "What do you think it is?"

"Dick, " she said plainly.

He laughed, "Are you always this bitchy?"

"Are you always so evasive?" she retorted.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" he shot back enjoying their 'foreplay' he guessed you could call it.

"Maybe I'll ask your friend Lucas, " she offered. "Or is he so loyal he would just give me some money and help me on my merry way?"

The waitress came back with their drinks and set two shots each in front of them and a plate with two lemons. "If you need anything else just call for me, " she walked away leaving them alone again.

She watched him reached for a shot and hold it close to his lips. "Why do you want to know my name so badly, " he asked genuinely curious.

She raised her eyebrows, "Wouldn't you be curious to know the name of the person that saved your life?"

He chuckled, "There you go again. I'll tell you what. I'll tell you my name but...on one condition."

"What's that?" she inquired.

"You have to stay with me for an undetermined amount of time, " he said.

"No, " she shook her head. "No deal."

"Are you always so certain about everything?" he asked playing with the rim of one of the shot glasses.

"I live by instinct, " she said automatically.

"And what does your instincts tell you to do now?" he asked lowly.

She thought about it for a moment. Her instincts told her to stay...and wait. It was certainly something she didn't want to admit to him after being so defiant about it. "To stay, " she whispered.

"What was that?" he said holding his hand up to his ear.

"I'll stay on one condition, " she said in a determined tone.

He motioned for her to continue.

"You explain to me what the hell is going on, " she said.

He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment and reached for a shot and held it up, "You got a deal darlin'."

She stared at him for a moment then slowly picked up her own shot and clicked her glass against his, "We've got a deal cowboy."

"Jeff, " he corrected downing his shot with a small smile.

"Jeff, " she repeated taking her own shot.

* * *

__

I know the chapters are small and I apologize. When I wrote this story I was doing it on a message board and stuff always looks longer and bigger on a message board. Please read and review and let me know what you think, Thanks!


	5. Lucas

__

Sorry for the wait but I've been rather busy. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 5

"So...you gonna tell me what's going on?" she asked.

He took a sip of his water. "Lucas will be here in a few minutes, then we'll talk, " he assured her.

"I thought he was joining us?" she said.

He smiled, "He ran into a lady friend he hasn't seen in quit some time."

She shook her head smiling, "Yeah right."

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself...Lynn, " he asked curiously.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No tricks, " he shook his head. "I'm just curious..." he said quietly.

"Curious about what? Why don't you just ask what you want to know?" she jumped strait to the point. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and that surprised her.

"How long have you and Lucas known each other?"

"Five years, " he answered. "I guess you could say he's all I have left."

She looked at him sadly, "You don't have any family...wife...kids..."

He laughed and sat back in his chair, "No, no family, no wife and no kids. I'm actually quit thankful I don't."

"Why?"

"I would never put someone I loved through such pain, " he said softly.

She didn't understand what he meant by the statement. "Pain?" she said confused.

At that moment Lucas walked up, "Excuse me for being late."

Jeff smiled, "How is Maria?"

Lucas chuckled, "She's good she told me to say hello to you."

"Can't imagine why, " Jeff replied.

Lynn watched the exchanged between Jeff and Lucas. They seemed to be really good friends. They seemed to trust each other a great deal.

"Ms. Connors is very curious about her current situation...she wants some answers, " Jeff told Lucas filling him in.

Lucas looked at Lynn, "If you value your life you'll stay with us for a while. The DeMarcos are not a family to mess with."

"DeMarcos?" she repeated. "Who are they?"

"Why don't you head back to your room and we'll join you in a few, " Jeff suggested.

She was about to protest but she just sighed and stood from the table and made her way up to her room.

Lucas watched her until she was out of sight and turned to face Jeff.

"What did you find out from Maria?" Jeff asked taking out a cigarette.

"They know about her. It's only going to be a matter of time before they find her, " Lucas stated.

"That's exactly why she's staying, " Jeff informed him.

* * *

__

I know this appears slow and I can't stand it when someone stays in the SAME area over a course of a couple of chapters but I promise we'll be through the dinner soon lol! Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and if you're just now reading please let me know what you think.

Donna Lynn


	6. Insecurity

__

Sorry for the long wait again but I've been really busy trying to tidy up my website. It is the biggest mess you will ever see lol! Anyway, thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter!

****

Chapter 6

* * *

Lynn entered the room and shut the door. She was so tired, so tired of all the confusion. So tired of all the hassle and mystery. Who was Jeff? Why did he even care? And who the hell are the DeMarco's?

"And why the hell does he wear sunglasses all the time?" she spoke out loud. She didn't even bother with the lights as she walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. She was suddenly so exhausted. She took her hat off and placed it next to her and leaned back to rest on her elbows. It was close to midnight and the commotion on the street hadn't quieted down at all.

"Maybe I'll wake up in the morning and this will have all been a dream..." she whispered.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Lucas wondered.

"For tonight...we'll stay here. Tomorrow we'll travel further south, " Jeff said as if he were in thought.

"Maria said she'd keep in touch, let us know if anything else comes up about her, " Lucas said.

"She needs to be careful, " Jeff reminded.

Lucas nodded, "She knows the risks Sands...she can handle herself I can assure you."

Jeff grinned, "I'll bet you know."

They shared a laugh.

"Does she know?" Lucas asked.

Jeff knew whom he was talking about. He wanted to know if he had told Lynn about his blindness. Was it really called blindness even if you didn't have eyes? Jeff shook his head, "No."

"You gonna tell her?"

"In time."

"You can't hide it from her forever Sands. She'll either figure it out, if she hasn't already and just won't say anything. Or, she'll find out the hard way, and she doesn't deserve that, " Lucas berated him softly.

"Remind me again why I even let you stay around, " Jeff tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably

Lucas smiled, "Because you like me."

Jeff nodded, "Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What does she look like?" Jeff asked curiously.

Lucas smiled sadly, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Jeff shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Lucas asked confused.

"You know what I have to do to 'see' what she looks like, " Jeff spat out quietly.

"You think she's gonna freak out, " Lucas shook his head. "I think she can handle it. If anything I think she'll be amazed."

"Amazed about what? It's taken me five years to adapt and hone my other senses and it still doesn't change the fact I have...no...eyes, " Jeff summed up.

Lucas shook his head in amazement. He had known Jeffrey Sheldon Sands for five years and he was still just as bull headed now as the day he met him. "Come on, let's not keep the lady waiting."

They stood from the table and Lucas paid for the food and they made their way upstairs.

* * *

__

When I first wrote this story I hadn't realized how short the chapters were. Sorry for that, I can't change since it's already finished. Like always, please review and let me know what you think!


	7. A Beginning

__

Sorry for the long wait here's the next chapter!

* * *

****

Chapter 7

"What...you really expect me to believe this bullshit?" she chuckled at the two men sitting across the room from her. She started to laugh and stood. "I've heard some crazy shit in my life but this takes the cake by far, " she laughed as she went to stand by a window.

"This is nothing to laugh about Ms. Connors, " Lucas said seriously.

She began to laugh even harder, "Okay, maybe you're not catching my drift amigo. Why the fuck would some guy named Antonio DeMarco want with little ol' me? Why would someone so 'big time' in these parts waste his time on some bitch he knows nothing about? That doesn't sound like a big time crime lord to me. Now..." she stopped and headed for her bag. "...since we've got everything out in the open and we've all said our little piece I'm going to be on my merry little way and out of your fucked up lives!" She picked up her bag and started for the door.

"Lucas..." Jeff ordered softly.

Lucas quickly stood and blocked her way to the door.

She stopped and stared him down, "Get out of my way." She wasn't backing down.

"We had an agreement, " Jeff reminded her.

"Fuck your deal!" she yelled. "Why the hell do you even care whether I get caught and killed by these guys? What's in it for you?"

They all sat or stood in silence. Lynn stared at Jeff. He hadn't moved or even looked her direction the whole time. She hated it when people didn't talk 'to you' but away from you.

"Lucas will you excuse Ms. Connors and I for a moment?" Jeff asked as he put out his cigarette calmly.

Lucas looked between them and nodded, "I'll be in my room." He turned and left the room leaving Jeff and Lynn, alone.

She shifted on her feet and waited for him to speak. A few moments passed and he didn't make a move to communicate. She stared at him wondering what he was thinking about.

"Five years ago I used to work for the CIA in Mexico, " he started as he stood from his chair and pulled out another cigarette. "I was about as corrupt as a person could get, a cold blooded killer. I used to kill people for the fun of it." He lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Then one day, I had this great plan to make me a rich man. I had all the players playing against each other...that's what I did...I set them up, and I watched them fall. Only that time, I fell with them."

She stared at him as he told her his story, she had a feeling he wasn't finished yet.

"One of the players I was working with, betrayed me. Turned out she was the daughter of the Cartel leader I was trying to keep out of the picture so the others could kill each other, " he explained with hardly any emotion at all. "I was apprehended by the little vixen and her father had my eyes taken out and they left me for dead. Little did they know I found my way around pretty good for a guy who just had his eyes ripped out. My own personal Judas Iscariot found me lying in the middle of the road and came to finish me off, but instead, I killed her. So, there I was in the middle of the road with no eyes and three bullet wholes in me...I was ready to just die, but things didn't go my way, again."

She stared at him in shock unable to speak. The thought of him being blind didn't disgust her, it amazed her. He seemed to be able to get around like a normal 'seeing' person. What amazed her was 'how' he was able to get around or to even shoot a weapon like he could without seeing.

"I may not be able to see sugarbutts but I can still 'feel' you staring at me, " he teased lightly.

She shook her head with a whisper, "All this time...how?"

He shrugged, "Five years is a long time to hone your remaining senses to compensate for a loss of one."

"Like what?" she asked.

He put his hand up to his ear, "I can hear if someone's near from their breathing or movements or even their heartbeat if it's quiet enough." He stepped a little closer and took a deep breath through his nose. "Or I can smell certain people. If I recognize their smell I won't be alarmed but if I don't..." he pointed his finger at her like a gun. "You might get shot."

She narrowed her eyes at him, which at this point seemed ridiculous considering he couldn't see her doing it. "So you get around by listening mostly?" she asked.

He nodded, "Mostly."

"Why are you telling me this?" she wondered. For a man who was blatantly betrayed he was putting an awful lot of trust into her.

He tilted his head, "You are a strong, independent young woman who speaks her mind and isn't afraid to give her opinion and I like to be just as up front about things so...if you see all the cards on the table you'll be willing to play."

"We have to trust each other, " she summed up.

He clicked his tongue, "Bingo, so...are you in agreement?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned away from him. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead slowly. She did owe the man her life. Then it occurred to her that he still hadn't given her a reason why he felt the need to 'protect' her if that's how you want to put it. She turned to face him, "You still haven't answered my question." She took a few steps toward him. "What's in it for you to keep me alive?"

"You try getting your eyes and everything you've ever known taken away from you..." he snapped his fingers. "...just like that...and see if you don't change your ways. I realized I was given a second chance at life. It's about redemption darlin'." Even though he couldn't see her she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay, " she agreed quietly. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go right?" she tried to joke to lighten up the mood. Now that she felt like a complete ass she wanted to try and make up for all the trouble she'd caused him. "So what now?" she asked taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

He reached for his hat on the table, "Now, we all get some rest, it's getting late."

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

He smiled, "Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, " she nodded.

He headed for the door and opened it but turned his head in her general direction, "Ask me another time." He paused for a moment. "Get some rest, we need to get an early start, " he then turned and walked out and closed the door.

She stared at the door for a few seconds then flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Her entire perspective on her situation her life had changed in one day. If someone had told her yesterday that a blind ex-CIA agent and his partner were going to become her personal bodyguards she would have laughed in their face.

She laughed quietly in the empty room, "Walk the ride Lynn...walk the ride..."

* * *

The next morning she was stirred from a peaceful sleep by someone tugging on her ankle. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Jeff standing at the foot of her bed. She sat up and gave him a death glare, "If you're not God himself this has better be good."

He raised his eyebrows, "Not a morning person aye?"

She looked at her clock and then out the window and groaned, "For Christ sake it's not even daylight yet."

"A whiner too, " he teased taking her blanket and yanking it from the bed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she made a mad dash for the blanket to cover herself when she remembered...he can't see.

"Why Ms. Connors are you sleeping in your birthday suit?" he teased some more.

"Bite me, " she mumbled as she flung her feet over the side of the bed. "And for your information I am not naked. Not that it would make any difference to you."

He just smiled and dropped the blanket back on the bed as he heard her stand and walk over to her bag on the table. "Why the hell have you gotten me up from a nice, warm comfortable bed before the ass crack of dawn for?" she asked slightly irritated.

"We can't stay in one place for too long. At least till we get to our destination that is, " he explained.

"And where would that be?" she asked.

"Arizona, DeMarco doesn't have many if any connections in that area, " he said.

She finished looking through her bag and pulled out some clothes and started to get dressed. She noticed he had turned and walked to the other side of the room like he was giving her privacy. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked over his shoulder.

She smiled, "Turn around, you can't see me."

He turned and faced her, "It takes some people more time than others to get used to it."

"Yeah...I guess it would, " she said softly. She finished getting ready and packed her things. "I'm ready, " she let him know.

He held up his hand towards the door, "Ladies first."

She chuckled as she lead the way downstairs.

* * *

__

Again, sorry for the wait and I hope to see what everyone thinks, Thanks!


	8. Loss

I have not been posting my chapters quicker because quit frankly, no one seems to be reading this and when I don't' get many email alerts about it…I don't think about it LOL! But, I did think about it tonight so I'm posting the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and to those who are reading and no leaving reviews. Here's the next chapter, it's gets more interesting I promise!

* * *

****

Chapter 8

They had been driving for six hours strait and nothing. Which was pretty much what was out in this part of the country, nothing. Six hours of driving in a cramped space between two guys. She tried to move without either of them noticing but she didn't succeed.

"You got ants in your pants darlin?" Jeff asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

She stopped and sighed, "Sorry, but we've been driving for six hours and my ass is starting to fall asleep."

"There's a rest area a few miles down the road, we could stop there for a little while, " Lucas suggested.

Jeff shifted in his own seat, "Yeah, I could stretch my legs out."

A few minutes later they pulled into a 'rest area' and parked the truck.

Lynn looked around at the deserted place and chuckled a little. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while, " she noted. Lucas got out and went towards the building. She watched him walk away and uncomfortably glanced at Jeff.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, " she shook her head.

"I could feel you looking at me again. Just ask what you want to ask I'm not gonna bite you, " he soothed.

She crinkled her brow, "How do you know I'm looking at you."

"I can hear you breathing in my direction, " he gave her a lopsided grin.

She snorted, "This is going to take sometime to get used too. Most of the time I have to worry about a guy judging how I look but you judge me on how I sound or smell..." she trailed off once she realized what she said. "...that didn't sound right at all."

He laughed and opened the door and stepped out. He left the door open for her and she crawled out and shut the door. She watched him as he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Like he was listening for something.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He held up his forefinger to his lips to silence her. She looked around and wondered what in the world he was doing. He was standing completely still and had his head cocked like he was listening for something. What?

"Lucas head that way?" he indicated the direction he had gone a few moments ago.

She turned and saw Lucas coming from around the building. She smiled and turned back towards him, "Yeah, how did you do that?"

"I told you, I've had to compensate my eye sight with my other senses, " he said quietly stepping closer to her. He stopped at arms length from her and looked as if he were staring her down.

She felt an uncontrolled shudder course through her. It wasn't from fear...but from something else. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked feeling stupid for asking.

He smiled, "Just curious."

"About what?" she wondered.

"Ask me later, " he said as he started to walked in Lucas's direction. "Stay close, " he called over his shoulder.

She watched him walk towards Lucas without so much as a stumble. She shook her head in amazement. He hadn't even been there five minutes and didn't know what the terrain looked like. "Damn senses, " she muttered.

"I heard that, " he called out.

She gaped in his direction and shook her head again. She looked around for her own place to do her business and resigned for behind the building. She wasn't stupid enough to use the actual restrooms. There was no telling how long it had been since anyone had been out here to clean anything. She slowly made her way over to give him time to get done. As she neared the back of the building she stopped and called out, "Hey, is it safe to enter?"

Lucas appeared from behind the building with a smile on his face and shaking his head. "It's okay, " he grinned as he made his way back to the truck.

She looked over her shoulder and watched him leave with a curious expression. She didn't dare go behind the building in fear of what lay in wait.

"Are you gonna come back or what?"

She cleared her throat nervously, "Are you through?" She heard him sigh and come from behind the building with his arms outstretched. "As you can see all my weapons are put away, " he said with a grin and low tone.

She couldn't help but laugh, "You're unbelievable." She walked past him and went behind the building to do her own business. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pushed them down as she bent down. Luckily she only had to pee because she had no toilet paper so she just pulled her pants and panties back up and straitened herself. She started from around the building but was suddenly pushed against the wall by Jeff.

"What the hell..." he put his hand over her mouth and held his other up to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. He removed his hand from her mouth and took out his weapon. A shot rang through the air and she jerked in shock. She could feel him tense up against her and new what happened.

"Is there some kind of latter or anything that could get us up on the roof, " he whispered close to her ear.

She quickly looked and noticed an access latter. Scared to speak she nodded knowing he would feel the motion.

"How many steps?" he asked.

She quickly gauged and whispered, "About five steps to your right."

"Can you get yourself up?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Yeah, but what about you?"

He guided her the five steps, "Go."

"I..." she was worried about him.

"Go!" he ordered in a hushed whisper.

She quickly grabbed the latter and hoisted herself up. She looked down and didn't see him. She frantically looked for him but continued her way up to the roof. "I know you're here Sands, " she heard a man call out.

He stepped from around the building with him weapon drawn. "Hello Victor, " he greeted formally.

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

Victor shook his head, "Come on now Sands, we know you've been hiding her...where is she?"

Lynn rolled over to her back and listened to what was going on.

"No, I really don't have a fucking clue who you're talking about there amigo...but I'll be happy to help you look for her. What does she look like?" Jeff gave him his trademark grin.

Victor laughed, "If it were up to me Sands you'd be dead where you stand but Antonio has a liking of you. Says you're useful in a pinch."

"He knows good taste, unlike his present company, " Jeff informed.

Victor looked at the two men standing next to him and nodded toward the building. "Check the building, " he ordered. "I'm sure you won't mind Sands. Since your only company was Lucas here."

Jeff's hold on his weapon increased and his jaw clenched. _Bio Condios my friend_ he prayed. He quickly put his weapon down and shrugged, "You can check the fucking building the fucking truck, hell you can even check my fucking pants...there's nobody here mate. But, since you killed my only mode of transportation it would be most kind of you to drop me off at the next town."

"You've got a knack for survival Sands. I think you'll do just fine, " Victor commented.

Lynn could hear the men walking inside and around the building. She didn't dare move or try to look or one of them would see her. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as much as possible. Then she heard exactly what she didn't want to hear...someone was coming up the latter. She quickly sat up and met the gaze of a big guy who grabbed for her feet. "Get away from me!" she yelled as she started to scurry away.

"Wrong move, " Jeff said coldly as he shot Victor between the eyes and quickly turned and shot one of the other men coming from around the building. "Goodnight motherfucker, " he swiftly made his way towards the building and heard struggling.

"Come on sweetheart you're coming with me, " the man grabbed for her but dropped to the ground instead.

"Holy shit, " she breathed as she stared down at the body.

"You okay?" he asked concerned from the latter.

She quickly checked herself and nodded, "Yeah."

"Come on, " he motioned for her.

She looked at the body one more time and headed for the latter. "Where're the other two?"

"Dead, " Jeff said briefly.

They went down the latter and quickly headed for the truck.

"Where's Lucas?" she asked as they approached the truck.

He opened the door and paused for a moment, "He didn't make it."

She stood shocked for a moment but quickly got into the drivers seat of the truck. "What's the name of the town we're headed too?" she asked starting the truck.

"Get back on the highway and head west. When we come to the fourth town stop, " he instructed.

She put the truck in gear and sped away from the rest area, leaving Lucas behind.

__

I'm sorry my friend...I have no choice Jeff thought saddened.

* * *

__

I promise this gets better and better every chapter!


	9. Hotel

_Sorry for the delay I've been lazy. I'm honestly, truly going to try and have a new chapter up every weekend. Like I said when I first posted this the entire story is done it's got 40 chapters but I don't wanna post it all at one time. So please enjoy and thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and a special thanks to those that have been hounding me to death to hurry this along lol! Enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lynn flipped through the radio stations trying to find something, anything to listen to. Jeff had fallen asleep but the music didn't seem to bother him. The only station she could get in was an old country station. That was okay she grew up on country music. She smiled as a familiar tune came on and started to sing along...

_"I go out walkin...after midnight...out in the moonlight...just like we used to do I'm always walkin...after midnight searchin for you..."_ The song brought back memories. _"...I walk for miles...along the highway...well that's just my way...of saying I love you...I'm always walkin...after midnight...searchin for you...I stop to see a weepin willow...cryin on his pillow...maybe he's cryin for me...and as the skies turn gloomy...night winds whisper to me...I'm lonesome as I can be...I go out walkin...after midnight...out in the starlight...just hopin you may be somewhere a walkin...after midnight searchin for me..." _She could remember when her mother used to stand on stage at the local bar and sing to this song every night. It was her lullaby in a way.

_"...I stop to see a weepin willow...cryin on his pillow...maybe he's cryin for me...and as the skies turn gloomy...night winds whisper to me...I'm lonesome as I can be...I go out walking...after midnight...out in the starlight...just hopin you may be somewhere a walkin...after midnight searchin for me..."_ she trailed off quietly as the song ended and glanced to make sure she hadn't disturbed Jeff with her quiet singing. _Still sound asleep_ she smiled and turned her attention back to the road.

They passed a sign that said **DEACON 1 MILE** and she sighed. Even though it was only three o'clock in the afternoon she felt like a whole day had already passed. Getting chased and stalked could be physically and mentally exhausting. Not only that, Lucas had been killed and even though she only knew him a short while she felt bad. The past two days were starting to catch up with her.

She got off the exit and drove to the nearest hotel. She pulled into the parking lot and parked turning off the truck. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at the man sitting next to her. Just to look at him without knowing him she would've never guessed he couldn't see. In his sleep he looked like any normal person. But he was far from normal. The things he could do without his sight constantly amazed her. She wondered what he would do now that Lucas was gone.

"Hey," she nudged him softly not knowing how he would react to her touching him in his sleep.

He grumbled, "...five more minutes..."

She smiled gently and was glad he couldn't see her, but he had a knack for knowing what she was doing anyway so she quickly wiped it away. "We're stopped," she said hoping it would get through to him. He stirred and sat up and placed some of his hair behind his ears.

He cleared his throat, "Where are we?"

"Sign said Deacon, this seems to be the only hotel they've got," she filled him in. "You want me to get a couple of rooms and come back for you?" she asked carefully. She still wasn't sure what his policy on help was. _I'm gonna tread very lightly_ she told herself.

"See if you can get one room with two beds," he suggested as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Lucas kept the money in his satchel," he told me quietly.

She nodded, "Okay." She stepped out of the truck and reached into the back for Lucas's satchel. She opened a few pockets and found the money bag. She unzipped it and took some of the money. "I'll be right back," she said as she passed the truck. He nodded and stepped out of the truck to get some fresh air. She walked into the quaint little hotel and walked to the desk. There was a little Indian woman behind the desk and she was reading a romance novel. "Excuse me," she said.

The woman looked up from her book and smiled, "Hello, can I help you?"

Lynn smiled, "Yeah, do you have a room with two beds available?"

The woman told her to hold on and she began to flip through her books. "I've got one with two double beds," she offered.

Lynn breathed, "Oh thank God..." She took some cash from her pocket. "How much?"

"How many?" she asked.

"Two."

"Sixty-five ninety-eight," she rang up the charges.

She paid her and the woman handed her two keys. "Go out the door and it's the fifth door down on your left. If you're still here this time tomorrow you'll have to pay again," she informed her.

She nodded, "Thank you." She walked out the door and to the truck.

Jeff was leaning against the truck with his head tilted the way he did when he listened for something.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she approached.

He just nodded, "What did we get?"

She placed one of the keys in his hand. "One room with two double beds," she replied. "They're over here," she started to walk to the room trying to make enough noise for him to follow. "I'll get the stuff, the door's open," she walked past him and to the truck.

He walked into the room and slowly made his way around trying to learn where everything was. If there was one thing he was good at it was memorizing and pinpointing. He found a table and sat in one of the chairs. He heard Lynn walk in and close the door putting the bags next to the door. _Good girl, she's a thinker_ he thought. She sat across from him quit loudly and lazily.

"What?" he asked taking off his sunglasses for the first time since she met him.

She stared in amazement. It looked like he just had his eyes closed.

"Synthetic eyelids," he replied.

"They look so real," she said surprised. "Looks like you could open your eyes at any second and see me," she whispered.

"What do you look like?" he asked.

She laughed nervously, "I can't tell you what I look like."

"Why not? What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?" he asked genuinely curious. "But there is only one way I can truly see you."

"How?" she asked interested.

He stood from his chair and held out his hand for her. She took it and he led her to one of the beds and pulled her down next to him. He released her hands and slowly raised them to her face. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered as he let his finger tips trace every feature of her face. She closed her eyes as he memorized her by his touch. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. He was eliciting the strangest emotions from her. Emotions she hadn't felt in so long, so long she was afraid of them.

"This is how you see someone...by touching them...feeling them?" she breathed as he traced her face over and over again.

"It's as close as I'll ever come ever again," he whispered feeling her breath against his fingers and hands. He could tell she had defined cheekbones and jaw line. He could tell she was a beautiful woman. He let his hands fall from her face but stayed facing her. "Thank you." he said.

"Thank you," she countered.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, you?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"Famished," he said.

"There's a restaurant across the street how about I go get us something and bring it back?" she offered.

He nodded, "Yeah, get me a cheeseburger plate all fries with the biggest Pepsi they've got."

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said as she headed for the door.

"Hey," he stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," he said caringly.

"I will," she opened and walked out the door.

* * *

_I've been lazy and not posting when I should. I've got the entire story done I'm just not getting posting as often as I should. I don't wanna post it all at one time I won't get honest reviews like that LOL! I promise I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, like in a couple of days. _

_Donna Lynn_


	10. ShowerDinner

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Lynn walked across the street to the small restaurant and looked around at the _old_ scenery. There couldn't be more than a few hundred people living in the town. She liked it so far, quiet, and not a whole lot going on. Small and out of the way places were her thing. If she ever settled down and had a family it would be in the county with a big house with a farm and at least two kids and a shit load of dogs.

She opened the door to the restaurant and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked behind the counter.

She smiled, "Yes, I wanted to get some take out..."

The lady pulled out a pad and pencil, "What can I get you?"

She leaned on the counter with the money in her hand. "A cheeseburger plate all fries and a chicken finger plate all fries with two of the biggest Pepsi's you've got," she ordered.

The lady finished writing her order down then ripped the paper off and yelled in Spanish to the cook. "It'll be a few minutes," the lady informed her.

Lynn nodded and backed away from the counter. She put her hands in her back pockets and cocked her hip. All the sudden memories from the other day flood into her mind. She quickly closed her eyes, that only made them worse. "Stop," she whispered to herself as she touched her head. They stopped and she opened her eyes with a slow breath.

* * *

Jeff sat in the silent room. Over the years the silence got less painful. For the first year he hated being alone he felt dead, he was dead. When he had his eye sight he didn't mind being left alone in silence. He was able to look around for entertainment. Eye sight is something everybody takes for granted and they shouldn't. Because in the blink of an eye...it can be taken away.

He stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He wanted a shower so bad he could taste it. He decided to leave the door open so Lynn would know he was in the shower. He leaned against the wall and took off his boots and laid them down. He walked to the tub and felt for the knobs and turned them on one at a time to gage, which was hot and cold. Once he had it figured out he got the temperature he wanted and turned on the shower. He shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down him body.

* * *

"Here's your order miss," the lady placed their plates and drinks on the counter. "That'll be six ninety-nine."

Lynn handed her the money and took the food and drinks. "Thank you," she said as she started to walk out. Her stomach growled loudly and she shook her head. "I didn't realize I was so hungry..." she mumbled to herself as she crossed the street.

She neared the room and realized her hands were full and she couldn't get her key out of her pocket. She reached the door and put the food and drinks down and reached into her pocket. She paused for a second and frantically dug into her pocket. "Shit..." she groaned. "Dumb ass..." she berated herself as she knocked on the door. "Jeff, can you open the door I forgot my key?" she called through the door. She waited patiently figuring he was trying to find his way without falling or running into something. She heard sure footsteps and smiled. _He sure learns his surroundings quick_ she thought. The door clicked then opened to reveal a towel clad Jeff.

She couldn't help but stare at him he was amazing. His hair was wet and hanging around his beautiful face. She mentally slapped herself and bent down for the food. "I uh, um...forgot my key..." she stuttered as she stood up with the food and drinks.

A smile tugged at his lips but he tried to hide it as he stepped aside for her to come in. He shut the door and locked it again. "Smells great," he commented as he made his way over to her at the table.

"I know," she said as she watched him walk to the other side of the table. She knew he knew she was staring at him. He had made it known on many occasions he could 'feel' someone staring at him and he wasn't saying anything. _He's probably eating it up, that's why_ she rationalized with herself. She sighed in frustration and ripped open their boxes and put his plate and drink on his side of the table.

"You okay?" he asked taking a seat.

She gaped at him. _He is not going to sit at the table with me in nothing but a towel and eat_ she wondered. "I'm fine," she tried to sound normal. She sat down across from him and dug into her food.

Now it was his turn to stare. _Why is he...what do you call what he does when it 'looks' like he's 'staring' at you_ she wondered. "Something wrong with the food?" she asked.

He quickly shook his head, "No." He picked up his burger and took a huge bite.

"Sorry about cutting your shower short," she said and immediately wanted to kick herself for it. _Stupid bitch! Why did you have to go and mention his shower for_ she yelled at herself.

"I'll forgive you this time," he teased with a mouthful of burger.

She laughed in relief that he didn't make fun of her embarrassment about seeing him in nothing but a towel.

"Just as long as you return the favor," he said seriously.

"I could answer the door naked and you wouldn't know the difference pal," she babbled before she could stop herself. _What the hell are you doing woman!_ she yelled at herself. _You're trying to flirt with sexy, half naked blind man that's why_ she informed herself.

"Care to test that theory?" he challenged.

She took a sip of her drink, "How would you know I was naked if you can't see me?"

He tapped his nose, "Your smell."

"My smell," she almost squealed.

He nodded, "A person's scent is stronger without clothes. So if you were to trot around naked around me...I'd know."

She was thankful he couldn't see her blush. _Or could he tell that too_ she thought. "Thanks for the warning," she said.

"If you want a shower I suggest you wait an hour or so...I took all the hot water," he let he know.

_I could use a cold shower right about now_ she groaned to herself.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. They both seemed to be deep in thought about nothing and everything.

"Thanks," he nodded towards his now empty plate.

"No problem," she shrugged as she stuff a few French fries in her mouth. She tried not to look at him. If she looked at him she would end up not eating and staring. That wouldn't be good. He stood from the table and grabbed his bag from the side of his bed and went into the bathroom but didn't shut the door. She couldn't see into the bathroom from her seat and he probably didn't notice he left it open. She paused in the middle of her eating and closed her eyes. She tried to listen at what he was doing. She heard clothes rustling and tried to envision him getting dressed. _You're a bad woman Lynn_ she smiled at herself as she slowly chewed on a piece of chicken. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard him step out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She wanted to ask him how he could tell what color his clothes were but decided against it. He was probably getting tired of the things she was asking him. _Ask him another time_ she thought. She laughed at her thoughts. _Ironic_ she smiled.

"Is there a radio in here?" he asked getting comfortable on his bed.

She looked around and saw one sitting on the nightstand between the two beds. "On the nightstand to your right there's one," she helped.

"Mind some music," he asked.

"Sure," she stood from the table and walked over to the nightstand and clicked on the radio. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"How about some Pasty Cline," he suggested.

She glanced at him and saw him grinning. "You were listening to me?" she asked trying to sound offended but failed miserably.

"I like your voice," he almost whispered. "It's so soothing...so inviting..."

"Thank you," she whispered as she continued to find a station that would come in clearly. She found an oldies station and plopped flat on her back on the bed.

_"...These arms of mine...they are lonely...lonely and feeling blue...these arms of mine...they are yurning...yurning from wanting you..."_

"I love this song," she admitted softly. "That scene between Baby and Johnny in _Dirty Dancing_ is every girls fantasy."

"Fantasy?" he repeated.

She chuckled, "It's every girls fantasy for their first time to be like that...but it never is..."

"Bad experience?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No, not really bad just..." She laughed a little. "...not perfect." She stared up at the ceiling listening to the rest of the song.

"What time is it?" he asked shifting himself on the bed.

She sat up on her elbows and looked at the clock, "Five o'clock." She looked over at him. "Tired?"

"A little," he said quietly.

She smiled softly, "Me too, must be the full stomachs." She didn't like sleeping this late in the day but she was really getting tired and now that she had eaten she was really sleepy. "I vote we take a nap."

"I agree," he turned on his side with his back to her and made himself comfortable.

She kicked off her shoes and laid facing him and let her eyes drift shut. The last thing she heard was Otis Redding's 'Sittin on the dock of the bay' begin...


End file.
